A Soldier’s Story
by Moonlight-Sorrow
Summary: Your common everyday story… boy meets girl, girl falls in love with boy. Yet threw in a raging war, death, betrayal, seduction… and broken hearts plus a hidden marriage... Now that what I’m talking about!


A Soldier's Story

Your common everyday story... boy meets girl, girl falls in love with boy. Yet threw in a raging war, death, betrayal, seduction... and broken hearts plus a hidden marriage... Now that what I'm talking about!

((Disclaimer this shall be the only one in this story, so read it and weep. I Moonlight-Sorrow hold no claim to Inuyasha nor company. I am just a crazy fan who dreams of having Inuyasha and Sesshomaru all to myself. So... no sadly I don't own them. Thank you... and bite me!))

Prolong- 

The year was 2025 and the Untied States was yet again at war. Only it seemed the victory would not be ours. Inuyasha had some how managed to have gotten though high school, while Sesshomaru was starting his second year in Stanford studying law. Miroku had planned to study art in college thinking he would gain more women in that area. While Kikyo had chosen to be a teacher, everyone had his or her life planned out... everyone but Inuyasha.

"Hey baby!" Inuyasha pushed opened his girlfriend's door.

"Hey Inu..." She smiled at him from over her shoulder, her brown hair showering across her back.

"Are you sure about this? I mean you could stay here with me after all." He pouted a bit, still not use to the idea of her studying abroad...leaving him alone.

"Inu baby... I told you, it's all for the best. You know I love you, and I'll come back every break I get to see you. But with this war going on, well I think teachers will be needed." She closed her suitcase and sat on her bed, looking at him with deep concern.

"Yea... I know what you said and all... but still... all the way across the ocean. That's far Kikyo. I don't want you to leave me..." Old thoughts played in his head, making him look away from her.

"Yes, I know Inuyasha." Her honey brown eyes fell to the floor, seeming to search for answers.

"Look, I'm happy for you... really I am. It's just that everyone has there lives all picked and started, while yet again I'm falling behind. It gets trying after a while you know Kikyo..." That wasn't really the problem, but the truth wasn't much better.

"Don't feel that way... I mean it's not even like that... your good at so mean things baby. Your just not sure what's right for you is all. I don't know where you got this whole fear of me leaving you from... it's not going to happen." Kikyo shrugged and tossed her hair lightly over her shoulder. She patted the bed, her way of saying come here.

Inuyasha lifted his eyes to the female in front of him. She had been with him since fifth grade, best friends turned lovers. They started dating in 10th grade. She was smart, caring, and understanding. Everything he looked for in a woman... still he couldn't give his whole heart to her. The way she given him hers'. Kikyo could always make him smile, no matter what happened. He moved towards her and sat at her slide. Moving his arms around her slider waist pulling her close, pressing him firm chest against her back. He lent forward taking in the scent of her hair, as he absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. Kikyo's eyes slipped shut, as an over whelming calm set in.

"I'm going to miss you..." She whispered her words filled with love.

"I'm going to miss you too... you'll write me right?" His own eyes now closed, nuzzling the back of her neck.

"Don't be silly of course I'm going to write you... I'd be crazy not too." She giggled more to herself then to his question. "Wait didn't you call saying you had something very important to tell me?" She sat up a bit turning to see his face clearly.

"...Right... well Kikyo, there's something I've been waiting to tell you for a while now..." He was cut off by the sound of his cell phone.

"Damn... hang on baby..." Inuyasha sat up pulling away from Kikyo he stepped of the queen size bed and pulled his phone from his back pocket.

"What?" he spat

"Inuyasha... you don't say 'what' when you answer the phone." Kikyo's eyes rolled at his rudeness.

"I do on my phone... who is this?" He turns around slightly.

"It's me Miroku." He sound a bit rattled.

"What... I told you I wanted to spend time with Kikyo before she left... this better be important!" He snapped.

"Oh it is... get to a TV and quick... you might want to see this!" His voice held a bit of worry in its tone.

"Hey Kikyo turn the TV on for me please..." He pulled his phone down, walking back to corner of the room, where Kikyo small love seat sat. He plopped down, Kikyo at his side holding the remote control; Inuyasha picked the phone back up listening to Miroku.

"Go to channel 5... or 6... hell you can even go to channel 7, 8, and 9 it's on all of them!" he yelled in his own home, he was a nervous wreck.

"Inu baby what's going on?" Kikyo looked at him her head titled ever so slightly.

"Not sure... go to channel 6." He turned watching the channel change until it came to six and the President was seen.

"I can't believe this shit! It's not freakin fair!" Miroku was having a fit on the phone.

"Will you shut up I'm trying to listen here... look I'll call you back later ok?"

"Yeah fine... but you'd better watch this Inu! I mean it!"

"Feh... I will. See ya." He hung up and turning back to the TV, while he wrapped an arm around Kikyo.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen. I know this must have come to a shock, yet we have no other choice in the matter. The war is not looking good for us, and this maybe or last hope. I know many of you see this as a bad thing, but please... I have the best interest of this great nation at heart..." He's eyes could be seen following cue cards.

"At heart my ass..." Inuyasha snared.

"Inuyasha... Shhh maybe he's going to end this silly war..." Kikyo sat up eagerly listening to ever word spoken.

"Silly?" He barked.

"I said hush!" She snapped.

"It is a honor and a great duty to fight for this nation. That is way I'm sure many of you will step up to this, and do what is right." He continues, while some nimrod played patriot music in the background.

"Wait... fight for the nation..." Inuyasha felt a knot growing in his stomach. He moved away from Kikyo once again moving closer to the screen.

"What's wrong baby?" Kikyo felt his worry and reached out to touch him softly.

"Please... not now... please don't be," he murmured the words low to himself.

"So my good Americans, by order of congress and this U.S nation. I am placing the draft into place, as of this week. Please understand, I am only doing what I think is right. Thank you." He nodded at the screen, and waved goodbye, as his image faded.

With that the broadcast ended allowing the station to play its regular show. Only Kikyo turned it off, quickly. A draft... they would be drafting men from all over to fight a war many knew nothing about, from the age of 18 and up. Inuyasha stood completely still... dumbfound. He couldn't believe it. Sure he had knew a few things about the war, but only because Sesshomaru had told him. He had no clue where this war was even being fought! Let alone what they were fighting for. He dropped to his knees, and his golden orbs turned lifeless. He had just turned nineteen two months ago, and had filled out the drafting card. He never thought it would be used, plus Sesshomaru said it was the law to fill the damn thing out and mail it back to them. So he did it... now he wished he'd set that fucker on fire, and said to hell with it. His phone rang again. Only he didn't answer it. Kikyo picked up the phone and answered it, taking a message for him. It was Miroku again still ranting about the draft. Once she was done, she knelt down and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha holding him close, whispering words of comfort. Only for the first time... they didn't seem to help.

Well... ok I hope that get things cleared up a bit. Now the true story can began in the next chapter. Yes, I know this was kind of lame at first. Yet the next chapter will have you hooked for sure. Thanx, and please review.

Moonlight-Sorrow


End file.
